RP:Battle of Bastogne
All people enlisting in The Battle of Bastogne must be approved by Delta Team Curt at his talk page All uninvited guests to this page that post comments will have their comments deleted. Thank you. =Information= The Battle of Bastogne is a Halo Conflict RP taking place in 2570 during the Second Human Civil War. Rules 1: Follow my orders, insubordination will result in being discharged from Bastogne. 2: Respect your fellow men and women. 3: You may kill a players character ONLY with their permission. 4: Please keep the UNSC and UCC roughly equal, everyone killing NPCs is no fun. 5: Have some sense of basic military tactics. 6: The SPARTAN's have died out, they are not allowed 7: Do not god mod without permission from that character, or me. 8: Any user made equipment must be approved by me before use. Joining the RP In order to participate in this RP, you must be request admission on my talk page. Once accepted you may add your character/ship by using one of these forms. Please post it on the discussion page first, I will either add it, or request you change something. Ship Name: Class: Fleet/Battlegroup: Other: :The classes of ships allowed are as follows: ::Clandestine-class Prowler(PR) ::Regulation'-class Prowler(PR) ::Apocalypse-class Frigate(FFG) ::Harvest-class Destroyer(DDG) ::Halcyon-class Light Cruiser(CL) ::Marathon-class Battlecruiser(CB) ::Hood-class Battlecruiser(CB)(UNSC) ::Southern Cross-class Light Carrier(CVL)(UNSC) ::Firefly-class Escort Carrier(CVE) ::Atlas-class Carrier(CV) Ground Name: Branch: Unit: Weapon: Other: :The weapons available are as follows: ::AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun ::BR55 Battle Rifle ::BR55HB SR Battle Rifle ::M6C Magnum ::M6D Magnum ::M6G Magnum ::M6J Carbine ::M41 SSR MAV/AW ::M90A CAWS ::M247 GPMG ::M7057/Defoliant Projector ::MA5B Assault Rifle ::MA5C Assault Rifle ::SRS99C Sniper Rifle ::SRS99D Sniper Rifle ::M7/Caseless Submachine Gun ::M7S Submachine Gun ::C-7 Foaming Explosive ::C-12 Shaped Charge ::Satchel Charge ::Smoke Grenade ::TR/9 AP Mine ::M9 HE-DP Grenade ::M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle Order of Battle UNSC UNSCN :UNSC 7th Fleet ::FIXTY-SIXTH BATTLECRUISER SQUADRON (56th BatRon) :::CB-154 Independence :::CB-158 Southampton :::CB-140 Enterprise :::CB-191 Bradley :::CB-059 Essex :::CB-094 Constitution ::EIGHTY-FIRST DESTROYER SQUADRON (81st DesRon) :::DDG-084 Long Island :::DDG-241 Northampton :::DDG-059 Kitty Hawk :::DDG-771 Southampton :::DDG-157 Andrews :::DDG-227 Harbinger ::SIXTY-SEVENTH FRIGATE SQUADRON (67th FrigRon) :::FFG-307 Aegis Fate :::FFG-139 York :::FFG-211 Jamestown :::FFG-122 Midway :::FFG-425 Luck of the Irish ::SEVENTH FLEET INTELLIGENCE UNIT (7th Intel) :::PR-214 Brilliance :::PR-078 Shaw :::PR-092 Front Line :::PR-147 Endeavor UNSCMC :UNSC 5th M/EDF ::1st Armored Division :::4th Calvary Regiment ::::1st Armored Battalion :::::Sierra Company :::::Tango Company :::2nd Infantry Regiment ::::1st Battalion :::::Alpha Company :::::Bravo Company :::::Charlie Company ::::2nd Battalion :::::Foxtrot Company :::::Hotel Company ::::21st ODST Battalion :::::Echo Company :::::Indiana Company :::::Whiskey Company ::36th Infantry Division :::23rd Marine Regiment ::::44th ODST Battalion :::::Alpha Company :::::Zulu Company :::::Sierra Company :::104th Tank Regiment ::::201st Armored Battalion :::::Foxtrot Company :::::Golf Company :::95th Marine Regiment ::::11th Battalion :::::Alpha Company :::::Bravo Company ::::85th Battalion :::::Foxtrot Company :::::Oscar Company ::::99th Battalion :::::Tango Company UCC UCCN :UCC 4th Fleet ::FIRST CARRIER BATTLE GROUP (1st CVBG) :::CV-122 Lightning and Thunder :::CV-112 Antietam :::CVE-125 Destination :::CVE-109 Highest Caliber ::THIRTY-THIRD BATTLECRUISER SQUADRON (33rd BatRon) :::CB-162 Roosevelt :::CB-202 Fallen Spirit :::CB-125 King Charles :::CL-033 Anson ::SEVENTY-FOURTH DESTROYER SQUADRON (74th DesRon) :::DDG-276 Freelancer :::DDG-078 Abercrombie :::DDG-087 Indian Ocean :::DDG-113 Diamond :::DDG-234 Freedom Fighter :::DDG-213 New York ::EIGHTY-FIRST FRIGATE SQUADRON (81st FrigRon) :::FFG-367 Resolution :::FFG-145 San Fransisco :::FFG-300 Greece :::FFG-426 Johnson :::FFG-373 Arlington ::FOURTH FLEET INTELLIGENCE SQUADRON (4th Intel) :::PR-217 Charter :::PR-078 Hartley :::PR-214 Orion :::PR-013 Dumb Luck UCCMC :4th Infantry Division ::1st Regiment :::1st Battalion ::::Alpha Company ::::Everest Company ::::Foxtrot Company ::::Orion Company :::2nd Battalion ::::Charlie Company ::::Kilo Company ::::Tango Company ::2nd Special Operations Regiment :::1st ODST Battalion ::::Alpha Company ::::Bravo Company ::::Charlie Company :::2nd Tank Battalion ::::Hotel Company ::::Oscar Company ::::Uniform Company ::3rd Artillery Regiment :::3rd Artillery Battalion ::::Alpha Company ::::Bravo Company ::::Charlie Company UCCCIN :1st Psychological Operations Battalion ::Frenzy Company :1st Special Warfare Battalion ::Eulogy Company Players Delta Team Curt Ships: Aegis Fate Characters: Curtis Freeman, Valerie Rogue, Lilya Moskvina Units: UCC, UNSC Spartan 112 Ships: Characters: Units: UCC Alpha 1/1 Story The UNSC is pushing into the UCC held Kepler Verge, A vital area to the UCC war effort. 16 major colonies lie in the verge, 4 of which are home to major shipyards, and many are sources of necessary natural resources. The UNSC have designated the colony of Bastogne as their stepping stone into the Verge, despite heavy UCC defenses around the ship building center. In order to soften defenses, the UNSC has launched a feint attack on Lionel in the adjacent system, pulling away a large number of ships from the Grant Shipyards. In order to 'sell' the feint, the UNSC has sent a larger portion of the 5th M/EDF to Lionel than Bastogne. The UNSC 7th Fleet is going to engage enemy naval vessels on 1 FEB 2570 at roughly 0400 local time, plus or minus 2 hours for slipspace travel. Marine landing ships will follow and land forces while defending naval forces are engaged. =RP= Naval Battle Ground Invasion